Digimon: Chaos Return
by Mr.Oakzzz
Summary: Two years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, the digital world are enjoying peace. However, nothing lasts forever and as what would have the been the happiest day of her life arrives, Kari gets pulled into yet another hard challenge along with the rest of her fellow digidestined, and specifically a certain gogglehead who seems to have grown up.
1. The Locked Portal

**Digimon: Chaos Return**

**A/N: **_Heya people! Nice to see you all again! Well, it's been a good few months since I last set foot in the Digimon community here on . I have been active in other communities but for those who don't read my other fics, sorry to have been gone for so long. I hope you will forgive me for not finishing Digimon Adventure G3, but I need a new start. However, this story will be pretty much based on the same theory: what happened afterwards?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this franchise. I am just a kid playing in the world of digimon.

* * *

**Summary: **2 years had passed since we defeated MaloMyotismon. We all thought that it was the end of it. However, we were wrong. It began about 5 weeks ago, when the digimon that crossed over the unstable boarder to the digital world stopped coming to the real world to try and find a human partner. We didn't make much of it, thinking it all to be just a coincidence. But then about 2 weeks ago, we became completely cut off from our friends in the other world. And now, everything has been turned upside down. If someone had told me 1 week back I would be stuck in the digital world again today I would laugh it off like a bad joke. My name is Kari. Now let me tell you what's been happening up to this point.

_All Right, Ready to go?  
I'm Ready. Ready? Let's go.  
The Digivolutions is up and running!  
Digi-See? Digi-Hear? Digi-Know it was coming?  
A Digidestiny starts today!  
Let me hear you say... DIGIMON!_

_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!_

_Will Digi-Will and Digivice in hand,  
Do the Digi-Dynamics Towards the Digi-Land!  
When your Digi-Past and Digi-Present collide!  
Time to Digi-Side! DIGIMON!_

_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!_

_The Digiworld in Digi-Place,  
And now we'll meet in Digi-Pace.  
With Digimon To Protect What's Right,  
We'll have to Digi-Fight!_

_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!_

_DIGIMON!_

_Chapter One: The locked portal_

Spring had finally come to Odaiba. The heat of pre-summer had taken its toll on the Japanese population and made school even less interesting to the students, who wanted nothing more than to get out of the warm halls. Especially during this extremely hot Friday afternoon. But no one wanted to get out of there more than a 15 year old girl with brown hair. Kari Kamiya was sitting of a history class in a classroom that just had to be in perfect position so that the sun could shine straight into the room. Not a single spot was spared. The heat was taking its toll on the students, out of which more than half had fallen asleep. Kari was doing her best to keep her eye locks open but it was a losing battle. Right then, she felt like fighting off an army of Fallen Angel digimon would prove healthier than this constant struggle to stay awake. That's when the bell rang, awaking everyone. Those who had managed to stay awake, including Kari, were out of the classroom before the teacher could utter another word. Finally free of her prison, Kari went to her locker to get her homework and then head as far away from school as she could. This wasn't just any day, it was her birthday. Though she tried not to expect anything from her friends out of kindness, she knew all too well they would find some way to make her feel special today. She smiled to herself as she opened her locker, not noticing a certain Davis Motoyima sneaking up on her.

"Hey Kari! Happy Birthday!" he shouted from behind her, making her jump. She turned to find the boy smiling sheepishly at her.

"Geez Davis, you trying to make me death?" she scolded him. Davis pretended to be offended and turned to leave when Kari put her hands on his shoulders, giggling.

"Not so fast Mr. Motoyima. I didn't get to say thank you!" she said as Davis turned to her with a sheepish smile on his face.

Kari smiled back and hugged him as thanks. Davis returned the hug whole-heartedly, though Kari knew it was for more than just birthday happiness. She felt him reluctantly release her as Kari broke the embrace. Despite his obvious disappointment, he smiled at her like he had never been this happy in his whole life. Still, Kari felt like there was something missing.

"Where are the others?" she asked, slightly disappointed that so far, only Davis had wished her happy birthday. It felt like they didn't deem her important enough to care about. Not that she would ever admit it out loud, as she didn't want to sound impolite or spoiled. It was just a sensation.

"They are… ahem…. Setting up a surprise for you in the digital world I think. You know how none of us have been there for a while and we thought it would be a lot more fun to house your party there, seeing as then everyone can attend, even those who live far away." Davis said with a nervous smile. It was obvious to Kari that it had not been part of the plan for him to tell her this. Kari figured he had been told to lure her there, but didn't know exactly how to do it. Anyway, she decided to play along.

"If that really is the case, then why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping out?" she asked, thinking it would cause the boy to stumble for his words. Well, she was right. Just not in the way she thought she would be.

The spikey brown haired boy stopped smiling and began blushing slightly as he was trying to find the right words. He nervously pushed his fingers together and licked his lips as he tried hard to collect himself. After good minute of struggling, he took a deep breath and pulled something from his pocket.

"I'm here, because I wanted to give you this in advance. Happy Birthday Kari." He said as he held out his present, which was about average size for something one would receive at their birthday. Kari curiously took the package and began to unwrap it. However, when she had removed half the paper and she could spot a small part of what was inside, she froze and stared at Davis as if she never had seen him before.

"Oh no Davis, you didn't…?"

"Uhm, well… I kinda did. After all, it was me who accidently dropped your old camera in the fountain in the park when I was taking that picture of you and TK. A-and besides you have been talking about getting a new one for ages." He managed to get out, all the while blushing as red as a tomato.

Kari un-wrapped the last of the paper and inspected the box housing her new camera. Her eyes widened when she laid eyes on the name of the model: it was the latest, most high-tech digital camera, just released by Perfect Picture Inc., the world's leading camera producer. She turned the box to read what was said about the camera in the description while Davis was nervously rolling his thumbs, as if he was worried Kari would be displeased with his gift. When she had finished reading, she peeked at Davis from behind the box.

"B-but Davis, this is the latest model! It must have cost a fortune!" she almost shouted, earning a scowl from a few bypassing students. Davis rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well I admit that it wasn't too good for my wallet." He laughed but face palmed just a second later at how stupid he was. Why did he have to mention the price, it had nothing to do with giving it to Kari, he just wanted to make her happy and now she would feel bad for being the reason Davis would be broke for about 6 months.

"But you didn't have to break your wallet for me! I could have settled with just a new camera of an older model!" she said as she bit her lower lip.

Davis took a deep breath to gather the courage to say those words.

"It's because I…" he never got to finished as Kari threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Davis felt his cheeks heat up, along with a slight disappointment inside him as he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Thank you." Kari whispered in his ear, making him give off his classic Motoyima-smile.

"Don't mention it. It was nothing." He said as Kari released him from her grip. For the second time in 5 minutes, Davis had to endure the disappointment of Kari letting him out of his embrace, but he didn't mind it too much at the time. After all, he had other plans.

"Hey, there are still about 4 hours before the others are set up in the digiworld. How about we go and grab a bite? My treat!" he said. Not that he had any money at the moment, but he had made up a plan to cover that. Kari grabbed the last of her books and closed her locker before turning to Davis with a sincere smile on her face.

"I would love to."

…

Meanwhile, the others had just arrived in the digital world. This included Yolei, Tai, Sora, TK, Cody, Joe, Izzy and their partners. Ken was busy doing something with his school, Matt wasn't able to come due to his band having a rehearsal, Davis was "keeping Kari busy" and Mimi hadn't been able to open up her digiport yet, though all of them would show up at the evening to celebrate. However, what they saw when they arrived was not quite what they had been expecting. The once green and colorful lands and plains and been turned into a gray wasteland. The sky had turned dark as gray and black clouds covered it. In the distance, they could hear a roaring thunder. Stunned by what they saw, Tai was the first to regain the ability to speak.

"What in the sovereigns name happened here?"

No one answered as the hill they were standing were covered in strong winds. At first, it seemed harmless enough but soon it turned out that wasn't the case. The strength of the gale increased from second to second before it finllay lifted the digidestined off their feet. The gale turned into a whirlwind that scattered them all in different directions. Needless to say, they all landed painfully on their butts.

…

Unaware of what was currently happening to their friends, Davis and Kari had settled in the park on a picnic towel. Davis opened up the bag he had brought and took out a lot of different packages. Kari eyed him curiously until she noticed that each and every of the packages contained different noodles. She sweat dropped.

"Still haven't given up your dream of opening a noodle restaurant I see." She noted.

Davis stopped for a second to grind his teeth together. He wasn't ashamed of clinging to his weird dream. It was just that he had hoped to get Kari a proper birthday treat rather than his homemade noodles in a bowl. However a certain camera purchase had put an end to that dream.

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a dream if I just let it go, would it?" he smiled at her. Kari thought about it for a moment before answering.

"True."

She studied Davis closely as he got out a camping kitchen to heat the noodles. He had changed over the years. His hair was slightly longer and he had stopped wearing the goggles as a headband, instead wearing it around his neck. He had also gotten a, in her opinion, way better taste for clothing. He was currently wearing a black shirt with a flame pattern out front, covered by a dark blue arm-less vest that had a symbol scarily resembling the crest of courage on his back. He topped this off with a pair of dark brown shorts that reached down to his knees, which was held up by a belt that held his digivice as well as a small first aid kit for eventual use in alert travels to the digiworld, and a pair of black and blue sneakers. Watching him work, as well as throwing her new camera a look, she realized just how much he had matured over the years. He was no longer the headstrong, careless boy that charged head first in the first best trouble he could find. He had become a more calm and mature person, though he was still headstrong and a little reckless sometime, especially on the soccer field.

"So what would you like, Miss Kamiya? Today we serve ramen noodles with all possible tastes and twists." Davis snapped her out of her thoughts with a very un-Davis-like voice, even for the more mature Davis. Kari looked out over the many different kinds and tried to make out what she thought would taste best.

"Can I have just a Miso Ramen with extra chicken please?" she answered, realizing afterwards she had spoken with a tone as if she was just a customer at a real restaurant.

Davis chuckled. He nodded enthusiastically and began preparing their meal. Once again, Kari found herself wondering what had become of the old Davis. It wasn't that she disapproved of this new, resourceful Davis. It was just that from time to time she would miss the foolish and reckless boy who used to charge straight into any digimon fight he could find. Maybe part of the reason for this side to lay dormant nowadays was that they didn't spend as much time in the digital world anymore and when they did, there were always just to relax and get away from things in the real world, like tonight during her birthday party for example. Once again, Davis snapped her out of her thoughts as he handed her a bowl of ramen noodles. She thankfully took the bowl and immediately pulled out a pair of chopsticks to taste it. She brought the first noodles to her lips with Davis watching her nervously and excitedly at the same time. As she swallowed, Kari found herself actually liking what she tasted. There was the familiar taste of chicken she had been expecting but there was also something else hiding behind it. She couldn't really put her finger on what it was but didn't leave it too much thought as she dug into the rest of the bowl. Taking this as a sign that she liked it, Davis let out a sigh of relief and dug into his own bowl. They ate in silence before Kari spoke up.

"When did you become such a good cook Davis?"

Davis put down his finished bowl and licked his lips in appreciation while blushing slightly before answering.

"Well, I can't reach my dream if I don't work for right? So I have been working on my noodle cooking so I will be ready once I get out of high school."

Kari licked her lips to get a last taste of what her noodles tasted like, causing Davis to become even redder as he did his best not to look at her soft lips.

"Well you could probably start by replacing the ones that make our food at school. This was a hundred times better than the stuff they serve there."

Davis chuckled at that.

"No way! Put anything else than a noodle presser and a workload of spices before me and you won't want to see food for another month!"

Kari giggled at his 'outburst', which soon turned into laughter for them both. However, as Davis continued to laugh, Kari suddenly felt a pull to her stomach. She was starting to feel dizzy. She felt a cold creep over her despite it being a warm spring afternoon.

"Kari?" Davis asked worryingly as he noticed Kari's gaze becoming emptier and her futile attempts to stay upright. He managed to reach out to grab her just as she fell.  
'Damn!' he thought. 'Did I use too much spice? No, Kari isn't that susceptible to strong tastes, I have seen her gulp down wasabi-covered sushi as it was nothing. Hm, maybe I should use something sushi-like in my next noodle variation?'  
Davis face palmed as he realized how far off the case his mind had travelled. He had to help Kari! The problem was that he didn't know what was wrong with her. For now, he decided to check her for any visible injury and brought out his portable first aid kit.

…

Ken sighed in relief as he was finally done with his assignment. He had been working his butt off so he could go join the others in the setup for Kari's party as soon as possible. As he got into his bedroom, he called out to Leafmon that were currently resting in his bed. The baby digimon happily came bouncing towards him. He laughed as he threw off his backpack and caught his partner in one swift motion.

"How are you doing buddy?" he asked as he turned on his computer.

"I'm bored out of my wits, can we get going already?" Leafmon answered as he digivolved into Wormmon. Ken chuckled.

"Just a moment, I'm just setting up the digipo..."

He stopped mid-sentence as he too felt it. A cold darkness was radiating from his computer. He could hear what sounded like voice coming out of nowhere. Then, amid all the other voices, one cold, dark voice struck him.

"I need it Ken… surrenders it to me…. I need it…"

Ken brought up his hands to clutch his head as he felt a sting of pain race through is neck. He screamed out in despair and pain just as the digiport he had opened warped into something else, something much darker. Out of the portal, black smog was slowly making its way into the real world. In the center of the portal, a pair of red eyes were glowing expectedly at the boy, who was clutching his head with one hand and massaging his hurting neck with the other.

"Give it up to me, and all your suffering will end. It will all end…." The same cold, dark voice said as something entered through the portal. It looked like a Patamon, just it was colored purple instead of orange.

"Go my loyal servant. Take it to me." The voice said as the digimon was engulfed in the black mist. Meanwhile, Ken had gotten ahold of himself enough to raise his digivice as he cried out to Wormmon, who was lit up with a familiar glow.

**Wormmon digivolve tooooo…Stingmon!**

Relieved at seeing his longtime partner still knew his stuff, Ken found the strength to stand up. However, his victories smirk was short-lived as he heard the dark digimon call out something as well.

**Tsukaimon digivolve tooooo… Devidramon!**

The hamster-like digimon quickly grew in size, causing the apartment to explode as he grew through the roof. Ken was thrown out into free air outside but was saved by Stingmon. Turning to look back, he saw that the hamster had been replaced with a twisted, dragon like creature that was entirely black and had wing-like ears spouting from his head, similar to his rookie form.

'Dammit!' Ken thought as he was fighting unconsciousness from his headache. 'Stingmon won't stand a chance against that thing due to the size of it. I need to find Davis!'

…

Meanwhile, said gogglehead was trying to find any indication to what was wrong with Kari. He sneezed slightly but shook it off as he had more pressing matters. From what he could find on the outside, Kari was perfectly healthy and he didn't dare go further in on her body for the risk of invading her privacy (though he got a slight nosebleed from thinking about it). He tried to wake her up by slightly shaking her. Needless to say, that didn't work. He was just about to run to get someone when what must have been lightning from clear sky struck the ground just in front of them. Davis swore as his improvised noodle kitchen was blown in all possible directions by the shockwave. In its wake, it left what looked like a rift in the air. Despite being distraught by Kari's sudden 'illness' and his still unfinished meal being ruined, Davis left enough brainpower to figure out what this must be: a portal. Just as he was about to stand up by himself, Kari's eyes threw open.

"Kari! How are …?" he stopped as he noticed the distant look in her eyes.

Before he could stop her, she got up on her own and began walking slowly towards the digiportal while mumbling something Davis couldn't hear. Snapping out of it, Davis was quickly got to his feet and caught up to her.

"Must corrupt… must save friends… must bring light to darkness…" she chanted like in trance. Davis didn't know what to make of it, but he understood enough to know that nothing good would come from them entering that portal. Therefore, he reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. She turned to watch him with her cloudy, unseeing eyes.

"Snap out of it Kari! Whatever that portal leads to it's not good. We should at least bring the others!"

Kari eyed him for another second before breaking free of his grip and continuing her walk through the portal. Davis clenched his fist and looked around as if hoping to find some of the other digidestined around them. But he was alone. His better judgment told him to get reinforcements before going through the portal, but it also told him that before he could get anyone, the portal would disappear. His heart told him that no matter what, he had to ensure Kari's safety. So against his better judgment, he stepped through the portal to follow Kari just as it closed.

* * *

**A/N: **_Babang! So there you have it! The first chapter! So what do you think of it? I personally feel I did pretty good. I would like to hear your opinion though, since its you who is gonna put up with this story so please Review!_


	2. Despair

**A/N: **_Hello people! I must say I had hoped for more response on this but I guess I have to be patient and keep writing. I just hope I get more response so this story won't end up like my other Digimon fic… Anyway, let's get on with it!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Digimon Franchise.

* * *

(Recap): **Hey, this is Davis talking. We were planning to throw Kari a surprise party in the digital world on her 15****th**** birthday when suddenly everything when kaput. Ken got a visit from someone or something that he didn't seem too happy to see and the others got separated in the digiworld while setting up the surprise. I was busy keeping Kari busy when suddenly she blacked out, only to reawake in some kinda weird trance, leading us through a portal that appeared out of the blue. Man, and they call me the reckless one!**

_Di di di… Di di di… Digimon! Digimon! Di di di, Digimon Digimon… Di di di di!  
The Digivolutions is up and running!  
Digi-See? Digi-Hear? Digi-Know it was coming?  
A Digidestiny starts today!  
Let me hear you say... DIGIMON!_

_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!_

_Will Digi-Will and Digivice in hand,  
Do the Digi-Dynamics Towards the Digi-Land!  
When your Digi-Past and Digi-Present collide!  
Time to Digi-Side! DIGIMON!_

_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!_

_The Digiworld in Digi-Place,  
And now we'll meet in Digi-Pace.  
With Digimon To Protect What's Right,  
We'll have to Digi-Fight!_

_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!_

_DIGIMON!_

_Chapter two: Despair_

"**Crimson Claw!" **

Devidramon's extendable arm shot out towards Stingmon who easily avoided it by flying to the left before charging down his opponents arm. He knew he couldn't defeat Devidramon without help, but Ken had asked him to keep him busy while he called Davis and the others. As he closed in on his target's face, he let his shoulder guards loosen as a red laser spike shot out from his wrist guards.

"**Spiking Strike!"**

He dove fast towards Devidramon's face, aiming for his eyes which he knew was a weak point in the mighty Evil Dragon Digimon's defense but got hit form the side by Devidramon's free arm, sending him flying into a nearby building. People down in the street had by now spotted the digimon fight and were fleeing in panic. In a corner of a street about 2 blocks away, Ken had settled with his laptop, trying to figure out a way to handle the situation. Having gotten some distance from the darkness welling out of his apartment, the headache had begun to subside slightly. However, he found that the gate to the digital world had been blocked by an unknown force and his D-terminal was "out of service". The code that blocked his access to the digiport was vaguely familiar, he just couldn't figure out where he had seen it before. He was half way through running an anti-virus program to try and wipe his computer free of any interference when Stingmon was sent flying in his direction by yet another hard hit from Devidramon. Seeing as his partner de-digivolved halfway, Ken dropped his laptop to run and catch his weak friend. After catching the unconscious Wormmon, he quickly gathered his stuff and ran along with the crowd. He had to get away from here. Maybe if he got away, the Evil Dragon would pursue him. Seeing his prey take off in a different direction, Devidramon took off into the air to hunt down Ken and Wormmon.

…

In the digital world, Tai was just waking up after a very hard hit to the head. As he tried to focus his gaze, everything went blurry but he could feel himself lying on a cold stone floor. As he sat up, he felt his head spin and not in the productive way Izzy's used to do when he was thinking. Feeling dizzy, he grabbed his head with his hands. After a few deep breaths, his sight began to stabilize. He was in what looked like a prison cell made of stone. There were iron bars cutting the room off from a bigger room. He managed to crawl over to the opening. Getting an overview of the room, he realized he was hanging from the ceiling in a box of some sort, held up by large chains. There were six other prison cells hanging from the ceiling similar to his. As he managed to get a peek into one of them, he spotted an unconscious TK lying on the floor.

"TK!" Tai called out to the boy. He didn't get a response from said boy, however someone did answer him.

"Hahaha, he won't wake up for a little while, nor will the others. They got brought here sometime after you."

Tai looked around to find a figure standing in midair in the middle of the circle of cells. His face was completely covered by a red hood, showing only a pair of sinister glowing red eyes. He was dressed in a red cloak that covered his entire body and had a white strip running down its front. He had a large pearl necklace around his hooded neck and from his back a pair of twisted, dragon like wings sprouted. His face darkening with recognition, Tai shouted:

"You! Daemon!"

The twisted creature chuckled slightly.

"Yes, the one and only. I told your younger friends I would be back one day, didn't I?"

Tai gritted his teeth at the memory of the digimon that singlehandedly managed to take out all of their digimon combined and beat Imperialdramon Fighter Mode without even break a sweet. Despite being stronger now than they were back then, there was no doubt that Daemon was still superior to them, should a confrontation break out. He doubted even Imperialdramon Paladin Mode would be able to measure against the Demon Lord Digimon if he was still at his full strength.

"Tai!"

The shout brought Tai out of his thoughts and he looked down into what looked like an arena. He spotted Agumon tied to a pole in the middle of the room, with all the other digidestined digimon, save for Veemon, Wormmon and Gatomon, knocked out on the floor around. In his eagerness to call out to his partner, he hit his head in the iron bars but didn't let it get to him.

"Agumon!"

He turned to Daemon with an enraged look in his eyes. Something wasn't right.

"Let him go! Why is only Agumon tied to a pole? What about the others?"

That came out wrong, he thought, but hoped none of the others had awoken to hear him say it. Right then and there, he just wanted to know why Agumon of all their partners was tied up. Daemon chuckled.

"Well, Agumon is a little bit special, especially his skeletal structure if you know what I mean?"

The cloaked digimon's eyes widened in a psychotic manner at the mention of Agumon's skeletal structure. Picking up on what Daemon was talking about, Tai paled.

"No! You can't! You wouldn't!" he almost screamed. But it was too late.

Daemon simply pointed down towards the arena where the other digimon was starting to wake up. However, something else was also happening. A dark mist had begun rising through the floor by the foot of the pole Agumon was tied to. It travelled all the way up the pole and engulfed the orange lizard, who screamed in pain before finally shouting:

"**Agumon Dark Digivolve tooooo… SkullGreymon!**"

Tai watched in horror as his friend was mutated into the twisted, skeletal form of SkullGreymon. The enormous dinosaur skeleton roared as he lost his senses. Alerted by the sudden appearance of one of their worst nightmares, the other digimon began running in all directions, shouting their partners name. This awoke the digidestined who had been unconscious. Quickly picking up on the situation, panic spread through the group who began shouting their partners names and those who had noticed Daemon amid them were throwing all possible badmouthing they could at him (words that I would prefer to not say out loud). In the middle of the group, Tai was on the floor of his cell, shaking as he looked down at his twisted partner. Why? Why did this keep happening? Why could he never stop it? Why couldn't he protect his friend from his inner demon?

…

Davis didn't know how long he had been walking when he finally found shelter for the night: a cave located on the outskirts of the dark wasteland.  
After stepping through the portal, he had found himself dragged into what he thought to be the digital world. He knew of no other place this could be, though it did look a lot different from how it had looked when he visited Veemon just 2 weeks ago. Everything was either gray or black, it was like watching an old movie. Looking around, he had found Kari lying just a few feet away. As she had been knocked out again, Davis had resolved to find a place to set up camp as he had no idea how long she would be out of it. He had lifted her onto his back and began walking in the direction his instincts were leading him in. She wasn't that heavy and he had achieved a pretty muscular build through his soccer training.  
Finally reaching the cave opening, he let Kari down and leaned her against a wall. He had to make sure this cave was uninhabited before settling down. You never knew in the digiworld. He pulled out the small flashlight he had put in his emergency kit and went to do a routine check. After a tour in the small cave, he confirmed that there was nothing there that could harm neither him nor Kari. He went back and began gathering supplies for the night, always staying close to the cave so he could detect any suspicious movement within the cave. He only managed to gather a small amount of firewood and swore quietly that if he ever complained about the digital forests again, he would eat his own goggles. Just as he was finished setting up the campfire, Kari began to wake up.

"Kari?"

Hearing her name being called, the still weak girl tilted her head so she could look at him.

"Davis?"

Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, but he heard her anyway. He put one last twig in the small fire before moving over to her. He smiled weakly at her as to try and put her at ease. She smiled back at him weakly before slowly turning her head to take in her surroundings.

"How do you feel Kari?" Davis said with concern in his voice.

"I feel like a truck hit my head." The girl answered with a grimace.

Davis chuckled. If she could say something like that without a hint of concern or pain in her voice then she probably wasn't as bad off as he had feared. He went back to check on the fire and try and get together something eatable and had just put the stuff in the flames to heat when Kari spoke up again.

"What happened?"

Davis hesitated slightly before answering. Somewhere deep inside he had hoped she wouldn't ask that particular question. He didn't know if he should tell the truth or try and tone down her own role in it all. If he knew Kari right, she would take it the wrong way that she had been the reason they got here and constantly blame herself for putting herself and him in danger. Then again, what kind of a friend would he be if he lied to her?

"Well… you blacked out while we were at the park remember?"

When Kari nodded slightly, Davis went on.

"You kind of woke up again a while after, just as some kind of weird portal appeared. You began mumbling something about "saving friends" and "bring light to darkness" and went through the portal. Seeing as I couldn't just leave you be, I went after you." He intentionally left out the part about "corrupt" she had mumbled as it freaked him out that Kari had something or someone in her that wanted to corrupt something.

Said girl slowly sat up and just stared in front of her. Time seemed to slow as Davis got a good look at her. In the flickers of light from their campfire, he could see that despite being conscious now, Kari was not in her best condition. She was as pale as a Frigimon and her eyes had dark shadows beneath them, despite having slept for an eternity. Hesitantly, he reached out and grabbed one of her wrist and carefully guided it away from her head.

"Kari, it's not your fault. It's not like you did it consciously right? Don't be bothered by it."

He tried reasoning with her. It really wasn't her fault but Kari had that habit of always feeling like there was something she could have done to stop whatever happened, especially when she was directly involved in it. However, the poor girl shook her head in guilt. Davis sighed.

"Listen Kamiya!" he said, more forcefully this time. Kari snapped at the way he was talking to her. Davis never referred to her by her last name. "Even if you did do this consciously I wouldn't blame you for it! You have a good heart and are a kind and carrying person so even if you hadn't been possessed by whatever came over you, you would have headed here anyway as soon as you got knowledge that something was wrong!"

Kari just stared at Davis for a few moments. If she was trying to take in what he had said or if she was shocked by the way he had spoken to her, Davis couldn't tell. However, after a few second she turned to stare at the cave wall opposite to them, with a look of renewed guilt in her eyes.

'Oh great', Davis thought, 'Now she feels guilty about feeling guilty'.

"C'mon Kari, snap out of it! It's not like you to be this depressed. It doesn't matter how we got here, what matters is that we find a way to get out!" he shook her slightly by the shoulders.

Finally snapping out of her depression, Kari shook her head to clear her thoughts. When she had gathered herself, she looked at Davis as she had just noticed he was there. Davis thought he saw what could have been an attempt to a smile before she spoke up.

"Thanks Davis, I needed that."

"You're most welcome." He replied with a grin.

Seeing that his friend had eased up and a little color had returned to her face, Davis went back to check on the food he had put on heat. He worked in silence and allowed Kari her space to recover and clear up her thoughts. Every cell in his body screamed at him to get his ass over to her side to make sure she was ok, but he knew she wouldn't put up with that. He would just get in the way of her recovering. Sometimes, girls just needed their space.

Over at her spot by the wall, Kari was secretly enjoying the space she was given. It wasn't that she didn't like to talk to Davis, but at times like this she felt like she needed some time to herself. She had a lot to think about. What had happened to her brother and friends? Where was Gatomon? Was she alright?  
She wasn't too worried about that trance she had been put in. It sounded just about similar to when her light had taken over her body during their first adventure. It was probably the same now. However, she was worried for all those she cared about. She knew that her brother and his friends could handle themselves but she couldn't help but wonder how they were doing. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Davis moving over to her with a piece of hot digifruit.

"Hey, earth to Kari! Have you fallen asleep again?" he asked with a grin as he handed her the grilled fruit. Kari looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks Davis." She said and took a small bite of the fruit. Though it didn't taste as good as his noodles, she had to think Davis had been exaggerating when he said that his average cooking was terrible. This piece of fruit was actually pretty tasty, way better than anything she would have been able to cook up.

"Hey, I was wondering. Do you know where we are? Or where the others are?" she asked, curious to get a better hold of the situation.

Davis took a moment to get a bite of his own grilled fruit and think over what he knew. When he had settled on what to say, he put the fruit down on the ground and got into a "story-teller-position" with his hands on his knees.

"Well, I haven't heard from any of them since we entered the Digital world. I'm not even sure we are in the digital world but I can't think of any other place we could be."

Kari felt Davis eyeing her for a moment as she once again looked around her and took in their surroundings. Something about it seemed… familiar. Especially the coloring… and then it hit her.

"The dark ocean!" she shrieked.

Davis got thrown of his feet by her sudden outburst. He quickly got back on his feet and was by her side in an instant. But when he reached her, he hesitated for a moment as he noticed she had put her head in her hands again.

"Kari? What's up?"

She slowly turned her head towards him, to look at him with a pained expression.

"It's the Dark Ocean…" was all she managed to get out.

However, nothing more had to be said. Davis immediately understood. He had been told about the Dark Ocean's nature by Ken and he had also seen an image of it once, when they imprisoned Daemon in it. Ken had also told him that Kari especially had been easily affected by it. He reached out to put his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down but she shrieked and slapped it away. She stared at him as if she had seen a ghost.

"Kari, it's me Davis!" he tried to reassure her, but she just shook her head as if denying his words. Davis searched his brain trying to find something that would enable her to see that it was really him.

"You remember the first time we met? Back then, you said something to me that I have kept with me through all these years. You remember what that was?"

At first Kari, looked at him like she had just gotten it confirmed that he was a dark being in disguise. But then, her face lit up with a small hint of recognition.

(**Flashback**)

_It was a sunny day in the park. Kari was sitting on a bench, watching her older brother play soccer with the other kids in the park. They had invited her to play with them but she had declined as she knew she would just get in the way. Besides, it was way much fun to watch the others play. Today, a few kids her age had decided to join in with the older ones. One particular had picked her interest. He was about the same height as her, with slightly darker skin than the other boys. He had spiky reddish brown hair and, judging by his movements, a very good physic for someone his age. He was even able to keep up with her brother, who was outstanding even by his peers. The game kept going on and just as the young boy had scored a specifically magnificent goal which made Kari clap her hands, he got tackled from behind which sent him to the ground. He hit the ground pretty badly and when he didn't get up immediately, Tai and a few others were immediately by his side. To the kid's protest, Tai lifted him off his feet and carried him over to where Kari sat on the bench. She moved aside to give the boy some space to sit._

"_And don't even think about rejoining us today Davis. You will have to rest that knee and not risk overexerting it."_

"_Ah c'mon Tai! Since when did you become all fuzzy about safety?"_

_Now that the boy was seated beside her, Kari could see that his knee had gotten ripped up by the hard ground he had landed on and was bleeding severely. Tai got out a small bandage from his bag and wrapped it around the whining boy's injured knee._

"_Well when you have been through what I have been you learn not to underestimate the impact a small wound can have on you." Tai replied and looked meaning at Kari, who smiled back at him. _

_Just then, it looked like Davis had finally noticed her presence as he turned towards her and grinned sheepishly. Tai noticed this, and intent on giving him something else to think off than whining about not being able to play, he decided to introduce the two._

"_Oh right, you two haven't met yet. Davis, this is my sister Kari. And Kari, this is Davis Motoyima." He said with a smile. The two younger children smiled at each other._

"_Nice to meet you!" said Davis and held out his hand for Kari to shake. _

"_Nice to meet you too, Davis." Kari said with a smile on her face. _

_After finishing wrapping up Davis' injured knee, Tai went back to the field and immediately got the ball and scored against Davis team just a second later. Davis groaned and began whining again, this time about how he could have stopped Tai and how he should have scored for his team if it hadn't been for his knee. After a specifically wild movement, he accidently moved his leg a little too hasty and let out a low cry of pain. Kari turned back to him with a concerned look on her face._

"_That really hurts, doesn't it?"_

_Davis scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed smile. _

"_Nah, it's nothing. Been through worse." He said, but then he turned sulky again. "I just wish it could have come any other time. Because of this I might miss the game against Osaka Red Hawks next week." _

_Kari giggled slightly with amusement. That sounded just like someone else she knew._

"_Hey, look at the bright side! Even in the darkest place…."_

(**Flashback End**)

"…there is always a tiny flicker of light." Davis finished. "I kept those words with me ever since. I didn't think much of it at first but when I became a digidestined, I realized just how important it is to always try and be positive about whatever came your way. If you didn't believe you could pull through, then you simply wouldn't pull through."

Kari just stared. Of course she remembered saying those words, but had he really kept them with him for so long? But more importantly, that proved that this was really Davis and not some impostor. Out of all the things she had expected an impostor to try and use to fool her, it hadn't been this. It had to be Davis, which meant that she wasn't alone. She slowly moved back towards him and leaned against his shoulder. She didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. Davis seemed to accept this apology. He just put his arm around her and whispered comfortingly in her ear. It was all going to be alright.

…

In another part of the digital world, Taichi Kamiya fell to his knees, shaking as he watched SkullGreymon revert the last of the digidestineds' digimon back to digi-eggs. Why couldn't he save them? Why couldn't he save his partner? WHY?!

* * *

**A/N: **_Whoa! This is really heating up now, isn't it? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and that all of you got time to leave a review! _

**Next Time: **_Kari looked up to see a familiar face cover her view out of the cave. A boy a few years older than her stood in the cave entrance, grinning towards them. He had spiky brown hair, which was held up by a pair of goggles, similar to Davis'. He wore a blue shirt with a dark blue undershirt and brown shorts that reached down to his knees. _

"_Tai! How did you get here?" Kari exclaimed with surprise as well as happiness. However, the boy beside her were skeptical, something wasn't right about this Tai. He just couldn't figure out what was wrong…_


	3. The Impostor

**A/N:** _Hello everyone! Nice to see you showed up to read chapter three of this little story of mine! From what I can make out of you reviews, you like this story and that really makes me happy! _

_The Keeper of Worlds: Here you got your update. And believe me, you haven't seen half of what's at stake here! _

_Kudaman and Piccolaamica: Glad you like it! I will try and update as soon as I can again! _

_Aside from that, I am afraid I might not have too much time to write since I got my FFE's coming up (Fcking Final Exams)…_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any original Digimon Franchise.

* * *

**(**Recap**): Ok, this is Tai reporting for duty. So we all went to the digital world to set up a big surprise party for Kari who was turning 15 but when we got there we were ambushed and taken hostage. I wake up to find this creep Daemon laughing at me like the maniac he is. Somehow, he managed to force Agumon to Digivolve into SkullGreymon and take out all of our digimon. While this was happening, Kari and Davis were having a little nice talk about their past while the crisis were shaping up. Man, and those two are supposed to save us?!**

_Di di di… Di di di… Digimon! Digimon! Di di di, Digimon Digimon… Di di di di!  
The Digivolutions is up and running!  
Digi-See? Digi-Hear? Digi-Know it was coming?  
A Digidestiny starts today!  
Let me hear you say... DIGIMON!_

_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!_

_Will Digi-Will and Digivice in hand,  
Do the Digi-Dynamics Towards the Digi-Land!  
When your Digi-Past and Digi-Present collide!  
Time to Digi-Side! DIGIMON!_

_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!_

_The Digiworld in Digi-Place,  
And now we'll meet in Digi-Pace.  
With Digimon To Protect What's Right,  
We'll have to Digi-Fight!_

_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!_

_DIGIMON!_

Chapter Three: The impostor

The whistle echoed over the metro station as the last train of the day from Shinjuku to Odaiba arrived. As soon as the doors opened, a hooded figure broke out of the crowd and hurried towards the stairs leading to the surface. The figure wore a black jacket with many pockets and zips, under which he wore a black hoodie. He had dark blue, loose fitting jeans along with a pair of black and white sneakers. On his back, he carried what looked like a guitar case and in his belt a small, light blue device was shown briefly as his jacket swung to the side. As soon as he got out of the metro and into the fresh air of the street, the figure ducked into an alleyway and pulled down his hood, revealing a look of a blonde boy in his late teens. Yamato "Matt" Ishida breathed in the fresh air and took a deep sigh of relief. The downside to being the lead singer in a pop band was that he had to hide his face wherever he went. He felt like a digimon hiding from public. Oh, and thinking of which he grabbed his guitar case and pulled it open. Out popped what looked like and orange head with a horn. Tsunomon jumped onto the ground and began jumping up and down to try and make up for the time he had been confined in the guitar case.

"Hey, calm down dude!" Matt called as his partner was about to jump himself into a whole lot of trouble, namely a crowded street.

He lunged forward and grabbed the bouncing head before it could make its big mistake. Turning it around in his hands, Matt was met with an excusing look from his friend.

"I'm sorry Matt, I just get so agitated being stored in your guitar case." He said. Matt rolled his eyes but couldn't say he didn't blame him. After all, he now knew how it felt to have to hide from people, though he had to do it for a different reason. However, that was a story for another time. He had to get to Tai's apartment so he could join the others in the digital world. He was already late.

"We can talk about that later. Right now we need to get to…" his voice trailed off as the device in his belt began beeping. He immediately pulled it out as Tsunomon digivolved to his rookie form, Gabumon. In place of the head was now a yellow, reptilian digimon that had a horn on his head and was covered in a blue fur.

Matt tried pushing one of the buttons on his digivice and a screen showing three dots appeared. One blue dot was in the center, another blue one was racing in their direction chased by a red dot. Quickly picking up on what must be going on, Matt turned to his partner.

"It seems we got a job to do before the celebrations, huh Gabumon?" he said as his blue coated friend nodded.

…

Ken didn't know how he had managed it, but he had gotten from his own estate to the central station in time to quickly duck into one of the trains heading towards Odaiba. Wormmon had awoken during the train ride and as the two had exited the metro, they had seen Devidramon coming their way. Ken soon realized that the demon dragon must have tracked them down by scent, something he had failed to think off. Cursing his bad luck, he had taken off down the street, despite Wormmon's claims to be able to fight once more. Even if it was true, he knew it was a lost battle and didn't want to waste the energy his partner still had.

Now looking over his shoulder, the people had begun to panic as Devidramon had descended to fly just over ground. The people scattered in all directions as the digital monster came rushing towards the running boy genius. The evil dragon digimon reached out towards them with his right claw and shouted:

"**Crimson Claw!"**

The arm extended and was just about to hit the Ken and Wormmon when a stream of blue flames hit it and pushed it to the side.

"**Howling Blaster!**" a howl echoed over the street.

Ken looked up to see the majestic form of Garurumon standing in an alleyway they had just passed. He breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the sovereigns for his luck. He had finally found someone who could help.

"Hey Ken." Matt said with a grin as he walked up to him from the alleyway. Ken smiled at his fellow digidestined as people around them began to recognize the two.

Whispers spread and Ken managed to make out the words "child prodigy", "lead singer" and "handsome". He sighed and even though he didn't show it, Matt did the same mentally.

"It just had to be the two that would draw the press who would meet up, didn't it?" he asked with an uneasy smile. Matt just laughed.

"Well after their last soccer season, I wouldn't call neither Tai nor Davis a "fresh fish" either." He laughed.

Ken thought about it for a second before he added:

"You are probably right. Just don't tell Davis or his head will get too big to get through the computer to Kari's birthday party!"

The two friends shared a laugh while the assembled crowd viewed them with a mix of confusion, admiration and oddity. Some of the girls their age were just about to walk up to them when Devidramon's tail interrupted their path. Immediately remembering the situation at hand, the people around them went back to panic and ran around like knocked out chickens. The dragon digimon reached out towards the two boys when Garurumon intercepted his outstretched hand by tackling it into a building on the other side of the street.

"Yeah yeah, all that is very funny but can it wait until after we have saved the lives of these people?!" Garurumon roared as he struggled to keep ahold of Devidramon's arm. The mere size of it made this very hard and it didn't help that he hadn't gotten to eat for a half a day as Matt had said he had to wait until the party.

"We should join in too Ken!" Wormmon exclaimed as he jumped out of his partner's protective arms.

Ken just nodded towards Matt as both the digidestined brought out their digivices.

**Wormmon digivovle toooooo… Stingmon!**

For the second time that evening, the humanoid insect digimon took to the sky. Knowing his power was probably still cut in half from his previous dust with the demon dragon, he wasted no time and shot straight towards Devidramon's line of eyes, which he knew was a weak point in the evil digimon's defenses.

"**Spiking Strike!**"

Aiming towards the second eye to the right, Stingmon flew in and attempted to force his energy spike into the face of Devidramon but got intercepted by a hand that the evil dragon had seemed fitting to throw in his direction.

Knowing none of their digimon could beat Devidramon in raw power, at least not in their current state, Ken quickly scouted the area for something they could use to their advantage. The many buildings gave the larger digimon a pretty small area of movement compared to the smaller ones and that could definitely work out in their favor. But it also meant that the larger digimon would cause more destruction on the city than if there had been fewer buildings. Since Devidramon was used to living in dark places, trying to use the shadowy alleys for sneak attacks would probably prove fruitless as he would most likely be able to spot them through the darkness. But then maybe, just maybe, if Devidramon really was as used to darkness, it could be blinded by strong light! Yeah, that could work! He just had to find a great enough scource of light and they could probably use it to blind Devidramon! Scouting the area with his eyes, Ken's eyes quickly fell upon a large tv-screen that was currently showing some kind of toothbrush that was supposed to get your teeth "as bright as the sun".  
'Well, guess that one is as good as any', he thought as he looked up and locked eyes with Stingmon.

"Use the light from the tv-screens to hide in. He will have trouble spotting you if you can blind him." Ken shouted to his friend.

Stingmon quickly caught up on the idea and flew in front of the screen. Devidramon narrowed its eyes as it tried to make out Stingmon form the light that shone, causing the insect digimon to appear hazy towards its background. Meanwhile, Ken flipped open his laptop again and turned to Matt, who just looked at him with a knowing look.

"I get it. We will keep him distracted long enough for you to open the portal." He said as he tried to focus on the thought of protecting his friends. When he felt the familiar warmth rise in his chest, he opened his eyes and smiled at his partner, who gave off a toothy grin before being engulfed in a white light.

**Garurumon digivovle tooooooo… WereGarurumon!**

…

In the cave, Kari was starting to move as the sun rays were starting to sipper through the opening. Straightening out, she yawned and took a deep breath. It had been a very energy-consuming experience yesterday, even though she didn't remember any of it. She could just assume that whatever had possessed her had taken a lot of energy out of her. A normal girl would be terrified by the thought of someone else using their body as their own but Kari had long since accepted that she wasn't any ordinary girl. She was a digidestined and on top of that she held the trait of light, which had possessed her on other occasions. Even though the thought still scared her, she wasn't too worried about it. What she did worry about though, was the digital world. She had never seen it fall this far into the darkness, not even during the time of the dark masters. She had only felt this much darkness in one place two times in her life and that was her two encounters with the dark ocean. However, that was what worried her the most. This sensation, this cold feeling… if it really was connected to the dark ocean, then that would mean that the two worlds were somehow connecting.

Behind her, Davis had begun to move. Kari heard him mumbles something that sounded like "five more minutes" and couldn't help but giggle. At least part of his childish persona was still left in him. She decided to let him have his five minutes and rose to her feet to see what she could get for them to eat. Davis had managed to collect enough good the other day so all she had to do was prepare it. Thought she thought Davis was probably a better cook than her, she liked to think she wasn't that bad. After all, she had been the one to cook at home for years when her parents was away, since Tai always only made hot dogs and on top of that managed to burn them. Moving over to the small pile of fruit and mushrooms, she begun to pick through the food to try and make a decent breakfast.

She was just about finished heating the mushrooms when Davis sat up with a big yawn and stretched his arms high into the air. He looked around like a lost animal who didn't know where to go, but when his gaze fell on Kari, he smiled.

"Good morning Kari." He said while trying to drown out another yawn. "What are you doing up so early?"

Kari smiled as she put the last of the grilled mushrooms on the little cloth she had used as a substitute plate and went over to her sleepy friend. She sat down beside him and held out a piece of hot mushroom. Davis stared at it, then looked up at Kari and then back at the mushroom.

"Open your mouth silly." She giggled.

David grinned childishly and opened his mouth. However, before Kari could put the mushroom in his open gap, a voice from behind her stole her attention.

"Hey! So this is where you two were!"

Kari looked up to see a familiar face cover her view out of the cave. A boy a few years older than her stood in the cave entrance, grinning towards them. He had spiky brown hair, which was held up by a pair of goggles, similar to Davis'. He wore a blue shirt with a dark blue undershirt and brown shorts that reached down to his knees.

"Tai! How did you get here?" Kari exclaimed with surprise as well as happiness. However, the boy beside her was skeptical, something wasn't right about this Tai. He just couldn't figure out what was wrong…

Tai put his hand behind his head and grinned sheepishly at the two. For some reason he didn't look comfortable when being asked questions. Or maybe it was just Davis paranoia. As Tai began scratching the back of his head as he walked up to them, Davis noticed what he felt was wrong. Tai was now right in front of them and held out his hand for Kari to take. However, as the girl reached out to grab the hand, she too felt something was off. Tai never were polite enough to do handshakes and he certainly wouldn't be worrying about manners in a situation like this. Before she could take the hand, Davis rushed forward and hit Tai in the face with a clenched fist. The goggle-headed boy stumbled backwards and covered his left cheek with his hand where Davis had hit him.

"Davis! What…?" Kari didn't get to finish as Davis simply pointed towards the object hanging around his neck.

"Those goggles. The real Tai gave me his goggles 5 years ago." He stated, more to the fake Tai when he mentioned, the girl too picked up on the fact.

The fake Tai just stared at them for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. As his hand left the cheek, Davis saw that the spot he had hit had begun dissolving in digital bits, showing a piece of red fur underneath.

"So something as trivial as that gave me away, huh?" Tai said as his body dissolved in a cloud of digital bits and left behind a strange looking creature in its place.

It had the body of a skinny feral beast, covered in red fur. Its four legs were covered in belts that seemed to hold in place black legwarmers. Its mouth was formed similar to a crocodile's gap and was filled with sharp teeth. After a little thinking, Davis recognized it as a Fangmon. He had never met one before but Ken had showed him the species in his database once. Now that he thought of it, it all made sense since said digimon was known to pose as someone dear to their prey in order to get into close proximity to strike.

"What do you want, Fangmon?" he exclaimed while slowly trying to take stance in front of Kari. The girl didn't seem too happy about being treated like some kind of porcelain ornament, but she didn't complain for the fear that it would trigger the feral digimon in front of them to attack.

"Well, what does the big bad wolf usually want?" the beast digimon said with a twisted grin. Or at least Davis thought it was a grin, it was kind of hard to make out due to its mouth's form and all tooth.

Already knowing the answer, he slowly reached for something in his pocket. He inwardly cursed that he hadn't been prepared for this trip. If he had, he would have had his hunter knife for eventual self-defense but he didn't wear it on a normal basis as it was against the law of the human world. Now he would have to fall back on his low skills of hand to hand combat and something told him that it would be a poor defense against a wild beast type digimon.

"Kari, when I engage this poor excuse for a bedtime story-character, you run out of the cave. If we stay here, we will be eaten like a piece of meat taken out of the fridge." He whispered to the girl behind him.

Kari was at first shocked at his order and got even more stunned when Davis pulled out a small plastic ball. She didn't know what was in it but she quickly shook it. But just as she opened her mouth to tell Davis off, he shouted:

"NOW!"

Kari didn't have time to react as the brown-haired boy threw the little plastic ball at the digimon. It hit the beast straight in the face and flipped open.

"Gwraaahhh! My eyes! It burns!" Fangmon screamed.

The second the little orb of cheap plastic had hit its mark, Davis charged the digimon and tackled it with his shoulder hitting its belly. The feral digimon seemed to lose its breath and fell to the ground panting, all the while scratching at his eyes in obvious pain. Standing there frozen as she watched the scene unfold, Kari finally managed to regain enough of her mind to move. She took off out of the cave and into the dark wasteland. As soon as he saw that Kari had put some distance between her and the cave, Davis took off after her. He quickly caught up to her using the stamina he had gained from soccer training. When he did, he slowed down as to not leave Kari behind.

"Just what was that thing you threw at him?" she managed to ask through heavy breaths.

"My spice mix. I usually keep it in those plastic balls because that is a good measure as to how much of it I need for one bowl of noodles. However, I noticed the hard way that it can be very painful to get it in one's eyes when I rubbed my own eyes once shortly after preparing a set of spice balls." He shuddered at the memory.

If the situation had been any different, Kari would have laughed at the thought that Davis had downed a beast digimon using noodle spices, but looking over her should she saw that Fangmon had recovered enough to take up the pursuit. And he was closing in fast!  
Davis tried to steer them towards the forest he had went to while gathering supplies for the night but if things didn't change, Fangmon was going to catch up to them before they reach it. In that moment, he really felt helpless and defenseless without Veemon by his side.

"**Pummel Whack!**" a voice echoed over the wasteland as something big and black shot out of the forest and hit the approaching Fangmon.

Kari was on the verge of stopping to see what had happened but Davis grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

"Don't stop! Keep moving until we get to the forest."

Thinking twice about what he had said, she realized he was right. If they managed to get to the forest, they would have much better protection and better chances of an eventual escape. She was too winded to answer but Davis understood her compliance by the fact that she kept on moving along with him. However as he turned his focus forward again Davis felt his heart skip a beat. In the forest edge, a green troll-like digimon stood waiting for them. Quickly recognizing it as an Ogremon, Davis felt panic rise up his throat after remembering that Ogremon was a virus-type digimon and by reputation an evil digimon. He was about to slow to a stop when Kari exclaimed:

"Ogremon! Is that really you?"

Davis turned towards the girl who seemed to have forgotten about her physically drained state by the sight of the digimon. Did she know this Ogremon?

"Don't get any funny ideas! I'm just doing this for my own gain. Y-yeah, that's definitely it!" he shouted, slightly stumbling over his words.

However as he said it, another shadow stepped out of the forest. Unlike his partner, this digimon had a majestic aura about him, standing tall and proud in comparison to Ogremon's crumpled stance. It had a humanoid appearance and a muscular chest that led all the way down to a pair of black pants. It's face was that of a lion and it had black belts on its muscular arms and behind it's back, Davis could make out a sword hilt.

"Keep telling yourself that and you might actually believe yourself, Ogremon." Leomon said as he focused his gaze on the two running humans.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ogremon angrily shouted at his partner and turned his toothy face towards the beast man digimon. Leomon seemed undeterred by this and simply said:

"Not now Ogremon. We need to get these children to safety!"

Grumbling slightly, Ogremon turned back to look towards Fangmon and the task at hand.

"Yeah, whatever!" he said as he took a step forward.

Davis didn't get what was going on, but Kari seemed to trust this Ogremon and Leomon's appearance put him at a little more ease. When they finally reached the forest edge, Leomon waved them over towards him and with Kari taking the lead, Davis had no other choice than to follow. When they finally made to Leomon, the beast digimon knelt down in a slight bow in front of Kari.

"You must be Kari Kamiya, the child of light and Taichi Kamiya's younger sister. It is an honor to finally meet you." He said with a low but respectful voice.

When he straightened up, Davis looked him over and was finally able to recall what probably the reason Kari so easily trusted Leomon was. He had heard stories about the proud beast warrior that had fought against the first 7 digidestined under Devimon's control but later been freed and fought alongside the 7 at multiple occasions. This had to be the same Leomon, since he knew Tai's and Kari's names and it did seem like he had met Tai before by the way he talked about him.  
While he was thinking through this, Leomon turned towards Davis and gave the boy an examining look.

"And you must be Davis Motoyima, the child of miracles. Gennai has told me a lot about you." He said with a friendly smile.

Davis was about the answer when the sound of something hard hitting bone. He turned around to see that Ogremon and clashed his bone club with Fangmon's tooth filled mouth. The feral digimon was apparently trying to bite of the club but seemed unfocused for some reason. Seeing that his eyes were bloodshot, Davis guessed he still felt the sting of the spices.

"Ok, introductions later! Let's finish off this stinking mutt so we can head back to Gennai Leomon!" Ogremon shouted, obviously feeling that there was more pressing matters and to be honest, Davis couldn't argue with him on that one.

"Ok, you 2 go on ahead into the forest while we deal with this flea-eaten carpet. We will catch up to you!" Leomon said as he pulled his sword from its hilt and charged towards Ogremon and Fangmon.

Kari attempted to follow him, but Davis grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him. Turning back to look at their saviors, Davis thanked the gods he didn't believe in that they had made it in time.

* * *

**A/N:** _So that was chapter three. I think this was a bit longer than the other two, but I hope I did ok. I would really like your opinions on everything, especially the fight scenes because I feel I got some improvement to do on that part. If you got any tips, please tell me. And even if you don't please leave a review! Remember it's your support that will keep me going!_

**Next time:**

"_What's been happening these last two weeks Gennai? And why haven't we been notified about this?" Davis said, trying his best to hide his frustration. The digital man in front of him simply sighed._

"_It is a really long story so you better take a seat." He motioned for the pillows on the floor._

_Kari was quick to sit down, but Davis didn't comply so easily. There was something he had to know before he did anything else._

"_Where is Veemon? Do you know if he is ok?"_

_**If you want to find out what's been happening in the digiworld, tune in to the next chapter of Digimon: Chaos Return!**_


	4. Old friends

**A/N: **_Hello there my friends! I am really sorry that this took so long! My laptop went caput and I had to give it back to my school for them to fix it. And I hadn't made any safe copy of this so I had to wait for it to come back…_

_Anyway, here comes a new chapter of Digimon: Chaos Return! I hope you enjoy it!_

_The Keeper of Worlds: Haha, well the things about Fangmon shifting form is that it is known to "pose as a person close to its target to enable it to get close enough to strike". The reason he failed to fool Kari and Davis was that he pictured Tai as the tales in the digi world speak of him, and a distinguishing trait in that description was his goggles which he no longer had at the time. _

_Kudaman: Thank you very much! I am almost done with my exams now so I will hope to update this soon again! Yeah I was kind of disappointed that none of Leomon and Ogremon made an appearance in Digimon Adventure 02, but ah well, that's why we got fanfiction._

_Crestoflight3: Hi there on you too! Well I take that as a compliment so don't worry. When it comes to drama, you might see some of that further into the story when things really heat up, but a story gets boring if its constantly dramatic. I appreciate your review and I am glad you have such high hopes for this story._

_SnakeGear: Haha, well I won't reassure you Leomon won't die because that would spoil every situation where he is thought to be done for. But yeah, he does seem to have a habit of dying. As for the tips, I will try and think about that in the future and I hope you will review again after the next fight and tell me how I did._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Digimon franchise.

* * *

**(**Recap**): Hey, this is Kari. I woke up this morning and found this creep Fangmon posing as my brother Tai. Thankfully, Davis saw through him and we managed to escape in time with Fangmon on our heels. When we reached the edge of the forest we were saved by our old friends, Leomon and Ogremon. The two old rivals easily took down Fangmon while Ken and Matt were still struggling to fight Devidramon in the real world. Now we hope to find some answers to what has been happening in the digiworld as we walk to meet Gennai.**

_Di di di… Di di di… __Digimon! __Digimon! Di di di, Digimon Digimon… __Di di di di!  
The Digivolutions is up and running!  
Digi-See? Digi-Hear? Digi-Know it was coming?  
A Digidestiny starts today!  
Let me hear you say... DIGIMON!_

_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!_

_Will Digi-Will and Digivice in hand,  
Do the Digi-Dynamics Towards the Digi-Land!  
When your Digi-Past and Digi-Present collide!  
Time to Digi-Side! DIGIMON!_

_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!_

_The Digiworld in Digi-Place,  
And now we'll meet in Digi-Pace.  
With Digimon To Protect What's Right,  
We'll have to Digi-Fight!_

_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!_

_DIGIMON!_

Chapter Four: Old friends

"Ok Leomon, so you and Ogremon are friends with the older generation, right?" Davis asked as the group of four walked through the forest.

After the battle with Fangmon, the two old rivals had told him and Kari that Gennai was awaiting them at his new hideout. When Kari asked why he had a new hideout, Leomon stated that since it had become common knowledge since the digidestineds visit there, it was not suited to use as a base camp for someone who wanted to challenge the current ruler of this world. That answered as many questions as it raised but when Davis implied that, he got told that Gennai would tell them the story.

"Yes we are, though we haven't seen them since the day of the dark masters." Leomon said with a somewhat sad look, implying that he had missed the other children.

"Nah, I wouldn't go as far as to call us friends." Ogremon said while pretending to study the vegetation.

Ever since meeting up with the two warriors, Davis had noticed that they behaved pretty similar to how he and Ken sometimes did, where one of them was the positive and optimistic while the other seemed to be somewhat unsure to if he really belonged there. He and Ken had long since gotten past that stage in their friendship, but it was funny to see two digimon act the exact same way.

"So what have you been doing since you left us after we defeated Apocalymon, Ogremon?" Kari asked while smiling at the virus type digimon.

Ogremon seemed to be unwilling to answer and simply turned away, similar to a girl trying to hide a blush if Davis said so himself, though he didn't point it out. Kari waited for an answer but when it didn't come from Ogremon, Leomon spoke up.

"He never really left Primary Village, he just went up to a cave in the nearby mountains. He spent days and nights there for an eternity, waiting for the day I would hatch from my digiegg. When I finally did, he came down to the village to see me but had to stay outside due to him scaring the babies." Leomon said and looked at his partner with an unreadable look, though Davis thought he saw a hint of a smile on the beast digimon's face. Ogremon simply glared at his "friend".

"When I evolved to Tsunomon, he and I left the village to sort out our differences once more. We spent a lot of time help rebuilding the digital world and eventually I digivolved back to Leomon through Elecmon. This was around the same time the Digimon Emperor began his crusade."

Ogremon was now glaring daggers at Leomon, obviously displeased at his friend for telling them his story. Leomon gave off a toothy grin that seemed very uncharacteristic to such a digimon. Davis could never have imagined that the proud beast warrior was capable of such a mocking smile.

"During the Emperors reign, we worked to protect the digimon that was left un-slaved. The control spires were way too guarded for the two of us to take out without support so we focused on saving those who could be saved."

Now, Ogremon had had enough and felt that he had to stop his friend from ruining his reputation.

"Oh c'mon Leomon! You don't have to tell them everything! What does it have to do with the task at hand anyway?"

Leomon didn't answer and simply smiled at having been able to bring a reaction out of his friend. He went on to walk ahead of the group while Ogremon glared angrily at his back, falling behind Davis and Kari to sulk. Kari giggled at the two digimon's behavior.

"They behave almost like Matt and Tai back in the old days." She whispered to Davis.

Davis just nodded to her. It wasn't that he didn't find it funny, but thinking about his DNA digivovling partner, he had gotten around to think about someone else as well. How was Veemon doing through all of this? He had to know once he got to Gennai's.

…

"Alright Stingmon, the gate is open! Try and get him over here!" Ken yelled at his partner as Devidrmon lunged towards the humanoid insect digimon.

Barely avoiding the Crimson Claw that was coming his way, Stingmon dived towards his partner at amazing speed, considering he had been fighting a lot this evening and had already been beaten once. Not very smart, Devidramon took off after his prey, accidently slamming its tail in the screen that Stingmon had been using to blind him. WereGarurumon followed him from above the rooftops. He knew that he would have to be the one to deliver the final strike to Devidramon to send it back to the Digital world once he was in position, as Stingmon was too tired and too low in power to do it.

Stingmon zig-zagged between three lampposts and closed the gap between him and his partner fast. Ken turned the laptop around so the screen with the open digiportal was at collision course with the approaching digimon. However, just before impact, Stingmon turned upwards and shot straight up into the night sky. Seeing that Devidramon attempted to slow his pace to try and avoid being sucked into the portal, WereGarurumon dove from his rooftop.

"**Garuru Kick!**" he yelled as he aimed for Devidramon's head.

However, just as he was about to make contact Devidramon de-digivolved to Tsukaimon and WereGarurumon's attack missed its target.

"Nooo!" Matt screamed at the top of his lungs as WereGarurumon continued on and got sucked into the portal instead of its intended target, despite Ken's attempts to close it before the beast man digimon could go through. Matt reached towards the portal but it closed in front of him.

"Heh, and humans think they are so smart. Just look how that ended up." Tsukaimon mocked as he flew over to land on top of a lamppost next to them. He smirked as the two angry boys looked up at it, but he knew that his time was over for now.

"However, it seems I have reached my limit for now. It was fun playing with you." He said and then took off again, leaving the stunned and angry boys behind.

Not long after, Stingmon landed beside his partner and de-digivolved to Leafmon, not even having enough energy to remain as Wormmon after having went 2 rows with Devidramon within one hour. Ken absentmindedly picked up his partner while his mind raced for possible explanations to the digimon's behavior. At first, it had emerged from the computer in its rookie form and then digivolved to fight them and, according to that spooky voice, "take what was his". Just the fact that it was a rookie digimon that came through and not a finished champion of worse was enough to raise suspicion. Then after having pursued them and thought a battle that seemed to be in their complete control, it de-digivovles back to its rookie stage and speaks of their fight as a game, claims that it had reached its limit and takes off without claiming the "prize" it had come for. Now how in BOTH worlds did this make any kind of sense?

"Dude, if you are done spacing out can you open the portal so we can get Gabumon back or at least go help the others with the birthday preparations?" Matt said with a controlled but shaky voice, obviously still angry that Tsukaimon had managed to trick them.

"I'm not sure that is the best we could do. Gabumon will be alright but if we lose Tsukaimon from our radar we will be struggling in the dark when it comes down to finding him." He said.

Matt bit his lower lip while trying to remain calm. No matter how much he hated to admit it, Ken was right, as always. Opening up a new access portal and locating Gabumon would take a while and if they lost sight of Tsukaimon now, it would definitely come back and bite them in the butt sometime soon.

"Alright I get you point. Just let's get it over with." He said as the sound of police sirens echoed from the distance.

…

Kari had seen a lot during her time in the digital world, but this had to rank among the top 3 most amazing things ever. They had entered a cave a little while ago and walked in complete darkness for what felt like an eternity. Finally, they had seen a white light emanating from the end of the tunnel. When they reached the end, they were met by the sight of a large cave room, filled with glowing white crystals, which was covering the walls. In the center of the room, there was a small lake from which center a pillar of water was rising up into the ceiling and disappearing out of sight through a hole. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen.

"Gennai is waiting at the top of that pillar." Leomon stated as a matter-of-factly.

Without saying anything more, Leomon stepped out into the lake. Or rather, he stepped onto the lake. Kari could see Davis eyes bulge out as he watched Ogremon follow suit while pulling a circular object with him. Looking at each other, the two humans nodded and followed after their friends, surprisingly walking ON the lake.

"What the heck is it with the digital world? First BlackWarGreymon plays moses and now we get to play Jesus Christ!" Davis exclaimed while staring down at his two feet.

Kari giggled slightly at the funny comment while at the same time feeling a sting of sorrow at the memory of their lost friend, the control spire digimon BlackWarGreymon who had sacrificed himself to seal the digiportal at Highton View Terrace to keep MaloMyotismon out of the digital world. When they reached the pillar, Ogremon set down the plate on the water surface and motion for the four of them to get on. As soon as they did, Ogremon pushed of off the water and steered the plate into the pillar, making it rise into the air, similar to an elevator. The upwards stream of water led them up to the roof. Kari and Davis looked out over the cave in wonder. It was even more beautiful from up in the air. Kari couldn't resist a side-peek at Davis, who was staring out over the many crystals in wonder. If they had come here 2 years ago, he wouldn't have cared at all about anything that could be classified as "cute, beautiful, pretty or girly". This just proved how much he had changed over the years.  
Way too soon they reached the top of the water pillar and ascended through the hole in the roof of solid rock. Once they were through, the upstream seemed to stop. Kari looked around to find what looked like tunnels, seemingly hand-made. The walls were soft and cold, but completely flat. They were standing in a small rectangular room which had two tunnels leading out of it, one to the left and one in front of them. The walls were lit by torches which burned with a celestial blue light, making the otherwise dark tunnels bath in a glow of light blue. While Kari was still in wonder about the structure and design of the walls, Leomon lead the two through the front tunnel while Ogremon took off to the left.

"So what is this place? Have you dug out all of this or was it here to begin with?" Davis asked Leomon as they walked through the tunnels, looking to the right and left down crossing tunnels.

"Well, not me personally but yes, this place was created by us." Leomon chuckled as they reached a large iron door.

Davis seemed to accept that answer, but Kari couldn't help but become a little curious to who "us" referred to. Leomon had said that this was Gennai's new hideout, but she doubted the digital man would dig this place out of nowhere and on top of that on such short notice. While she thought hardly about who these "us" could be, Leomon knocked three times on the door, sending loud bangs through the corridor, and stepped back. Not a second after, a voice sounded from the door.

"Who is disturbing my eternal rest said the dragon?"

This got Kari "eternally" confused, but with a sigh Leomon quickly answered.

"Your wake up call."

Taking a second to take in the answer, Kari and Davis face palmed. What the heck was that question? And even worse, what the heck was that answer?

"Very well Leomon." The voice replied before the door swung open to let them in.

As Leomon stepped inside, Kari and Davis followed in his wake. Examining the room they just entered, Kari initially thought they were under water. The walls were consisting of what looked like a large aquarium, with real fish and other amphibian creatures inside. The floor was much softer and in the center of the square room, four pillows were placed around a wooden table. Sitting on one of the pillows, was a man dressed in a white coat, who Kari quickly identified as Gennai. Leomon walked up to his side while Gennai greeted them enthusiastically.

"Kari! Davis! It's so good to see you again!" he said but before he could continue, he was interrupted by Leomon.

"With all due respect Gennai, why did I have to be the wakeup call? It is more like something Ogremon would say, so why did he get to be the consciousness?"

Gennai smirked at his companion while Davis had to put his hands over his mouth to stifle his laughter at the childish question coming from the honorific warrior. Even Kari had to suppress the urge to smile at this development.

"War is all about fooling enemies. Since Ogremon was more likely to be the wakeup call, you got to be the wakeup call while Ogremon got the be the conscience, which would have more likely been you." Gennai said.

Leomon just glared down on the digital man, but said nothing more. When seeing that the matter had dropped, Gennai turned back towards the two digidestined who was still standing in front of him.

"What's been happening these last two weeks Gennai? And why haven't we been notified about this?" Davis said, trying his best to hide his frustration. The digital man in front of him simply sighed.

"It is a really long story so you better take a seat." He motioned for the pillows on the floor.

Kari was quick to sit down, but Davis didn't comply so easily. There was something he had to know before he did anything else.

"Where is Veemon? Do you know if he is ok?"

Gennai didn't answer and simply motioned for Davis to take his seat on one of the pillows. The goggle-headed boy looked from the pillow and then to Gennai before they finally came to rest on Kari, who gave him an encouraging smile. Sighing, he complied and sat down. After a few seconds of silence, during which Gennai seemed to gather himself, Kari turned back towards the front as Gennai opened his mouth to speak.

"Your partners are safe for the moment. We don't know why, but out of all of your partner digimon only a few have been left out. These include Veemon, Gatomon, Gabumon and Wormmon. Veemon and Gatomon are currently resting downstairs after a day of hard work, while I assume Gabumon and Wormmon are still in the real world with their partners. "

Hearing his partner was ok put Davis at ease. He had been worrying his butt of after finding the digi world in its current state and not knowing where his friend was currently residing. But now that he knew, he was feeling a lot better. With renewed calm, he turned his attention back to Gennai who once more opened his mouth to explain the reason behind the state of the digital world.

"About a week ago, we detected strange readings within several parts of the digital world. The strange readings turned out to come from another dimension. The readings spread out and began to cover more land until almost the entire digital world was shrouded in this darkness. The four sovereigns, led by Azulongmon , set out to try and confront this evil that was coming through but they were defeated with ease."

Kari felt her heart sink the more she heard of the story. This darkness from another dimension did as much as confirm that it was the dark ocean. She felt a cold spread from her inside and she shuddered. The memory of that cold, colorless world made her want to sink through the ground. It filled her with dread for what must have happened to her brother and their friends. She thought she heard raindrops drip from the ceiling and felt a shiver run down her spine. She did her best to stay sane and listen to Gennai's story, but his voice came to her as from the other side of a long tunnel.

"We attempted to call out for help but we couldn't contact you in the real world. Then yesterday most of you group came through the portal. We got the readings on our radar and sent out an escort team to pick them up but we were too late." Gennai finished.

"Just as we reached the spot where they landed, our enemies had already managed to capture them. We have since managed to identify them as the Daemon corps." Leomon took over with a grave look on his face. "We suspect that this dimensional collision is all Daemon's doing, but we haven't been able to locate where he is hiding. All we know is that this darkness that is spreading out the digital world brings out the worst of most digimon. They have become more aggressive and some of them have completely lost their mind." Leomon finished the short explanation.

However, Kari barely heard him. She tried to call out to him but couldn't move. Her inside had frozen and her outside were starting to lose its color. She felt her breathing stop and panic growing within her chest. This was it. She felt her consciousness slip. There was nothing she could do about it, the darkness would swallow her. She felt the cold overwhelm her and then… warmth?  
Wait, this didn't add up. What was this warm feeling she felt creeping up her right arm?

"You alright Kari?" Davis' voice came floating to her. Hearing his voice sent a shiver of warmth down her spine, warming her frozen heart and inside. Without thinking, she leaned against his shoulder and lost herself in the purifying sensation of his warmth.

Davis flinched slightly when Kari leaned into him like that. He couldn't help but blush slightly at this loveful sign and began feeling like he had missed something. One second, she looked about ready to faint and begun to black out literary. But when he touched her hand, she suddenly regained most of her color and leaned onto him like he was some kind of couch.

Gennai studied them with a wary look for a few seconds, to which Davis grew even more confused. When Kari seemed to have fallen asleep, Gennai spoke up.

"Aside from that, there is something I would like to speak to you about in private Davis. Would you mind taking Kari to her room?" He asked with a glance over his shoulder at Leomon, who simply nodded.

The beast warrior then proceeded to carefully lift the sleeping girl off from Davis shoulder and carry her out of the room, while Davis looked. He didn't take his eyes of her as long as she was still in sight. For some reason, her behavior worried him even though he would normally have been happy that Kari leaned against him. He guessed that it was simply the fact that he didn't have that same crush on her anymore.

"Davis, do you know anything about the dark ocean?" Gennai brought his attention back front after the door had closed behind Leomon. Turning around to face the digital man, Davis tried to remember all that Ken had told him about the place.

"Well, I know it is a dimension parallel to our world and kind of a dark version of the digital world. Am I right?"

Gennai nodded slightly, but Davis could see that there was more to it than that.

"That is true yes, but has Kari ever spoken to you about the time she got pulled into that dimension. Or have Ken mentioned it at some point?"

Davis shook his head. Neither one of his friends had mentioned it and he hadn't pushed the matter, seeing as they seemed so uncomfortable when he mentioned it. In time, Ken had started to be able to talk about it more lightly when only Davis was around but he had never went that much into it.

"Well, as you may have understood already, we suspect that this dimensional instability is caused by the dark ocean. When we began to suspect its involvement in this, I took the freedom to do some research on what it actually is and why those two of all the children in the entire world got sucked into it. It appears that the dark ocean attracts and reacts to people who have a dark energy of some kind inside them. And I don't mean emotions like rage or fury, it has to be something else, something that is truly dark."

Gennai made a pause to let Davis take in all he had said. The poor boy shook his head as to try and clear his thoughts of the matter. He had never taken in this much information at once, but knowing the consequences that could occur if he didn't listen forced him to keep focus. After all, if Gennai had wanted to say this to him in private, then it must indeed be important and probably affect the future a lot. As he thought through what he had been told, he suddenly froze when he came to think of something.

"But Gennai, why would the dark ocean then be reacting to Kari? I mean, she is the child of LIGHT, the exact opposite! It should reject her!"

Gennai nodded silently.

"That is very perceptive of you to notice that Davis. But you are wrong. Remember, there is always 2 sides of the coin. And they are always opposite to each other. So if cowardness is the opposite of courage and hostility is the opposite of friendship, then the opposite to light would be…"

Davis felt his heart skip a beat as he understood what Gennai was getting at.

"No way! You don't think…?"

"Yes." Gennai said with a beat voice. "The dark ocean have been reacting to Kari's power of darkness."

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey! What did they just say? Kari's got some nasty darkness inside her? What the heck does that mean? Anyway, you will have to wait for the next chapter to see what Gennai has discovered about Kari's powers and to find out what has been happening to the others since SkullGreymon's rampage._

**Next time: **

"_We have managed to release all 5 of the captured armor digieggs. They were released shortly before Daemon completely cut the digidestined off from us." Ebonwumon stated._

"_I really don't like the idea of just leaving those children behind, just because they got captured." Baihumon cut in and looked towards Azulongmon with a look, pleading for their leader to reconsider his descision .Zhuqiaomon snorted. _

"_I don't like the idea of putting the fate of 2 worlds in the hands of a group of children in the first place, especially now that they have been cut down to less than 10% of their strength. Why don't we handle this ourselves for a change?"_

_However, the blue dragon had not come here to listen to the meaningless bickering of his fellow sovereigns. Before Baihumon could retort to Zhuqiaomon's statement, he roared:_

"_Silence! You all know as well as I do that our own strength wouldn't even move a mountain if we tried at the moment. We have no choice but to believe in the digidestined's ability to make the impossible possible."_

_All the other three titans gave him looks of various intensity, but Azulongmon focused mainly on the giant red bird digimon who glared at him with an angry face. After a moment of tension, Zhuqiaomon simply snorted again and turned away. The giant blue dragon turned his attention back to his other fellow sovereigns._

"_Now then, the only thing left to do now before our powers are sealed away is to revive the warrior who once gave up everything to protect the digital world, the one that sacrificed his own life to give his newfound friends the chance to stand up to him who returned from the dead."_

_Both Baihumon and Ebonwumon shivered when they realized who Azulongmon was talking about. Zhuqiaomon just sneezed irritably in disagreement but the leader ignored him._

"_You… don't mean…?" Baihumon carefully approached, as to try and deny himself the answer he already knew._

"_Yes I do. He who was never truly alive: BlackWarGreymon!"_

**Yahoo! One of my favorite digimon will make a return in the next chapter. And here is something you should like: a competition! I want everyone who reads this and likes it to submit an OC who will get the honor of becoming BlackWarGreymon's partner! You can send your OC over PM or describe it in a review. I want to know name, appearance, personality traits, habits, fears, dreams… well you get the picture. To find out who will become the partner of BlackWarGreymon, turn in to the next chapter of Digimon: Chaos Return!**


	5. What should we do?

**A/N:**_ Hello everyone! This is MrOakzzz , back with another chapter of your beloved Digimon: Chaos Return! I am sorry if this took a while to get up and I am afraid i will have to say the next will take longer time, because of certain activities i got running over summer. I am asking that you patiently keeps waiting for chapter 6._

_Keeper Of Worlds: Ty for your encouraging words! Thats the kind of pep talk i need to keep this going forward! I am very pleased you seem to like my story!_

_Kudaman: Yeah, i added the oppsite crest example to point out that all things have an opposite. You know Davis can be a little thick headed, but adding that extra example made him understand exactly what Gennai meant!_

_Crestoflight: if you wish to expand on that one crest opposite feel free to do so. I guess solitude could count as an opposite to friendship, but it all depends on in which way you put friendship and i think solitude more gives opposite to "unity" or something like that. Glad you liked the chapter! All chapters doesnt have to be pang, boom action, right? That would make the story kind of boring. :D_

_SnakeGear: Hehe, i will expand more on Kari's dark sides as the story progresses. And yes, that would make for an excellent match for BlackWarGreymon's personality!_

_Omega Blade (guest): Glad you like it!_

Also, thanks to those who have sent me an OC example for BWGs partner. It have not yet been decided who will get the spot, so feel free to keep on sending them in. Also, its not forbidden to make up more than one OC example if you have more than one idea.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Digimon Franchise.

* * *

(Recap):** Hey! Is this thing on? Ah, it is! Ah well, the others went to the digital world to set up Kari's birthday party but got captured by Daemon. Matt and Ken who was still in the real world faced off against a cross-passing Devidramon while Kari and I went to meet up with Gennai. After Kari fell asleep, Gennai told me the real reason behind why the dark ocean came after Kari in the first place. It seems her power of light have some weird connection to the powers of darkness. Man, what the heck is this birthday party turning into?!**

_Di di di… Di di di… Digimon! Digimon! Di di di, Digimon Digimon… __Di di di di!  
The Digivolutions is up and running!  
Digi-See? Digi-Hear? Digi-Know it was coming?  
A Digidestiny starts today!  
Let me hear you say... DIGIMON!_

_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!_

_Will Digi-Will and Digivice in hand,  
Do the Digi-Dynamics Towards the Digi-Land!  
When your Digi-Past and Digi-Present collide!  
Time to Digi-Side! DIGIMON!_

_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!_

_The Digiworld in Digi-Place,  
And now we'll meet in Digi-Pace.  
With Digimon To Protect What's Right,  
We'll have to Digi-Fight!_

_Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!  
Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!_

_DIGIMON!_

Chapter Five: What should we do?

A crack echoed through the forest as a small creature ran through it. The young digimon leapt between the large trees, trying to shake off his pursuers. It was a strange creature, even for a digimon. It ran on two legs which reminded one sharply of the legs of a wolf. It held a slightly leant forwards stance even when running at top speed, more naturally leaning even more forwards to keep its balance. It had a pair of small arms on its upper body, just below its dragon like head. By the end of its back, a large fox tail sprouts out. It was purple in color, with some white on its stomach, feet, claws and tail tip. Between its hands, it held a strange device that reminded one of a smart phone slightly, though it had some differences to it.  
Dorumon was panting heavily as he felt the strain from the long run take its toll. Sure he was an animal digimon with a natural instinct for fighting and hunting, but even he had his limit. But he couldn't give up now. If he was caught, he knew he was done for. He cast a glance over his should, but managed to spot a hat of purple moving towards him at high speed. Damn, since when did walking mushrooms get fast?

He made a turn to the left to try and shake them off and ran down an intersecting path. But just as he thought he had gotten rid of them, he spotted something that forced him to make a quick halt. Looking up, he found himself in front of a large mountain. The wall of solid rock was steep and he wouldn't be able to climb it, not matter how sharp his claws might be. He had to go another way, but just as he turned to leave, the pursuing Mushroomon caught up to him. The three mushroom digimon was glaring at him with red, evil eyes. As one of them took a step forward, Dorumon responded by taking a deep breath.

"**Metal Cannon!"**

As he exhaled his held breath, a small sphere of metal shot out of his mouth and headed towards the three purple mushroom digimon. The one in the middle that had stepped forwards brought back his hand and threw a small mushroom towards the beast digimon. Upon inpact with the metal sphere, the mushroom exploded.

"**Fungus Crunsher!"**

The two Mushroomon that was standing in the background grinned evilly as Dorumon took a careful step back. Where did this power come from? He had fought Mushroomon before, but these three looked completely different. They were a darker shade of purple and their bodies were dark grey rather than white. And these visual differences were nothing compared to the difference in power. Normally one of his metal spheres would easily penetrate the soft mushroom, but now it was almost the other way around. Gathering up his will to find freedom, Dorumon took one more deep breath and jumped into the air.

"**Power Metal!"** he shouted as he let out his breath, but not in a stready stream but in uneven spits, which each released a bullet towards the three Mushroomon.

Not wasting any time, the two Mushroomon on the sides jumped into the air and began spinning, all the while sending out their "Fungus Crunsher" attack in a continuous stream to protect the central mon. The shockwave from the many small explosions, when metal met mushroom, caused Dorumon to lose his balance. He got thrown back and landed hard on his back. He quickly got to his feet, but was immediately hit again as the central Mushroomon had thrown himself at him and tackled him back into the rock wall. Upon impact, Dorumon felt the air leave his lungs and he fell to the ground, desperately trying to regain his breath.

"Give up. You don't stand a chance. Just give us that device you're holding and we might not make your death too painful." The Mushroomon said as he held out his hand.

Looking up at the vile mushroom, Dorumon gripped the device tighter with his small arms. He wasn't the smartest digimon, but he knew that he couldn't let go of this device. He had had it ever since he was born and he knew it meant something. He could feel it.

He didn't need to answer the Mushroomon as the three apparently took his silence as a no. The two on the sides who had just landed on the ground again rushed forward and each hit him in their respective sides. Dorumon tried to stay upright, but his vision was getting blurry from the hard hits and he slowly began to fade into the world of unconsciousness. Grinning maniacally, the third Mushroomon rushed him again and hit him shoulder in the gut. Dorumon got thrown back towards the wall again, but before he hit it, the device in his hand began to glow. The rock wall was lit up in a light that seemed to be radiating from a spot that seemed to be where Dorumon would land. Time seemed to slow as the wall opened up and swallowed Dorumon, who had just lost his fight again unconsciousness. Left behind were the three stunned Mushroomon, who just stared at the wall as the light faded, not sure what had happened or what to think.

…

It was dark. This place held no space, yet it was endless. In this place, time slowed and nothing existed. Everything was black, and endless room where nothing could be extinguished. Nothing, except for a group of four legendary titans that was slowly gathering towards a spot in their middle. The first one looked like a giant green turtle with a tree growing out of its shell. Opposite to him, a giant red bird soared while studying a giant blue dragon with its red eyes. The dragon had a dark blue helmed with yellow stripes and a horn similar to a lightning bolt growing from its forehead. Its body was made up of some light blue material covered in clouds and chains. Eyeing the dragon from the opposite side was a large white tiger digimon.

"We have managed to release all 5 of the captured armor digieggs. They were released shortly before Daemon completely cut the digidestined off from us." Ebonwumon stated.

"I really don't like the idea of just leaving those children behind, just because they got captured." Baihumon cut in and looked towards Azulongmon with a look, pleading for their leader to reconsider his decision. Zhuqiaomon snorted.

"I don't like the idea of putting the fate of 2 worlds in the hands of a group of children in the first place, especially now that they have been cut down to less than 10% of their strength. Why don't we handle this ourselves for a change?"

However, the blue dragon had not come here to listen to the meaningless bickering of his fellow sovereigns. Before Baihumon could retort to Zhuqiaomon's statement, he roared:

"Silence! You all know as well as I do that our own strength wouldn't even move a mountain if we tried at the moment. We have no choice but to believe in the digidestined's ability to make the impossible possible."

All the other three titans gave him looks of various intensity, but Azulongmon focused mainly on the giant red bird digimon who glared at him with an angry face. After a moment of tension, Zhuqiaomon simply snorted again and turned away. The giant blue dragon turned his attention back to his other fellow sovereigns.

"Now then, the only thing left to do now before our powers are sealed away is to revive the warrior who once gave up everything to protect the digital world, the one that sacrificed his own life to give his newfound friends the chance to stand up to him who returned from the dead."

Both Baihumon and Ebonwumon shivered when they realized who Azulongmon was talking about. Zhuqiaomon just sneezed irritably in disagreement but the leader ignored him.

"You… don't mean…?" Baihumon carefully approached, as to try and deny himself the answer he already knew.

"Yes I do. He who was never truly alive: BlackWarGreymon!"

…

Davis was lying in his bed. He was supposed to get some sleep but for some reason he couldn't close his eyes. Leomon had showed him to his room, which was scarily similar to a prison cell carved out of the wall of the cave. In a room to the left of his, Kari was getting some much needed rest. Yeah, Kari… she was the reason Gennai had held Davis back. But what he had said had sounded so… unbelievable. Kari had the power of darkness dormant within her? It just couldn't be! But then again, that would explain some things that had happened lately, Davis thought as Kari's entranced voice rang through his head. '_Must corrupt…'_

Just thinking about it sent shivers down his spine. That voice had been so cold he could hardly believe it had come from Kari. He wouldn't believe it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

"_I am not asking you to be her cage Davis. I simply want to make sure you know what is at stake here and what the source of Kari's agony is right now. The more the dark ocean fuses with the digital world, the more will Kari's darkness react to it and probably cause her a lot of pain._" Gennai had said.

Davis bit his lip in frustration. Of course he would be there for Kari! He didn't care if she had the world's most terrible demon in the world lurking inside her! In his eyes, she was still Kari and that was what mattered to him. The problem was that he didn't know what to do if Kari's powers got out of control. Should he try and talk to her or should he just wait for it to be over with? Or should he try and restrain her so she didn't do anything stupid?  
Sighing to himself, he sat up in his bed. He wouldn't get any rest as it was now. He might as well go do something to try and clear his thoughts. Without making a sound, he got up and put on his shoes that was standing beside his bed. He sneaked over to the opposite corner of the room and opened the door. He peeked outside to find that the corridor was completely empty. Well, not that he had expected there to be anyone there. Gennai had said that the bases only inhabitants this far was himself, Davis and Kari, Ogremon and Leomon, a few rookie digimon and a wild Lynxmon. Gennai had told him that they were currently working on setting up a rebellion to combat Daemon and his troops, but it was hard to find digimon willing to go up against the demon lord who had managed to conquer more than half of the digital world within a week. I mean, even Davis wouldn't willing go up against those odds if he didn't know he was destined to. No matter how much he didn't want to, he knew he couldn't run away from it. And then… there was also Kari. He knew that even if she would have to face the entire universe alone, she would do it for the lives of the innocent people and digimon who was being threatened. That was just how she was. She cared about everything and everyone, even people and digimon she had never met and probably would never meet. She was always so kind and sweet. Even if he didn't even know her, he knew he wouldn't be able to just turn his back on her. And now that he knew what was threatening the digital world, Kari would need his help more than ever before. Maybe he should go check up on her? To see if she was fine?

He stopped outside her door. Was this really the right thing to do? I mean, she wasn't some kind of glass object that had to be constantly watched. Perhaps it would be better to let her have her privacy? Oh wait, if he knocked first he wouldn't invade her privacy! Or at least not as much since he asked before he opened the door. Yeah, that would work.

He had just lifted his hand to knock on the door, when it opened slightly and a feline creature sneaked out through the crack. As she exited her partners room, Gatomon looked up to see a stunned Davis with his hand still held up to knock on the door.

"Oh, hi Davis. I wouldn't knock if I were you. Kari is taking a catnap." She said.

Davis tilted his head so he could look Gatomon in the eye. The white cat digimon had a tired look plastered on her face, but after looking at Davis for a few seconds, her expression eased up.

"It feels good to know that you were looking out for her while you were alone. She isn't in the best shape you know?" the feline digimon said as she turned around to look around, back into the room.

Davis dared a glance inside the room. It looked about the same as his room. The difference was that there was a small bedside table by the bed that stood by the wall opposite to the door. In the bed, with eye locks shut, rested a girl with silky brown hair with a peaceful expression on her face. Kari looked like she hadn't slept in ages. The blanket moved up and down slowly with steady, calm breaths. Davis did his best not to smile like the fool he was, but it was a losing battle against such a, in his opinion, perfect picture.

"You can stay with her for a few moments? I'm sure she wouldn't mind. And it would make me feel a lot easier about going to the little digimon's room." Gatomon said as she silently turned back around and began to move down the hall, without waiting for an answer.

Davis was left in her wake, still unable to look away from Kari. Just as Gatomon turned around the corner, Kari began to move slightly, as if she was worried about something. Not really picking up on what he was doing, Davis entered the room and closed the door behind him. He slowly moved over to the side of the bed as Kari began to roll and trash around in her bed as if trying to escape something. Feeling panic began to stir, Davis turned to the door to shout for help but then, a flash from their conversation with Gennai came back to him. Kari had looked to be on the verge of fainting, but when he just touched her hand it she came back to then. As he turned back towards the trashing girl, Davis slowly reached out his hand and hesitantly began to stroke her hair. When he touched her, she first tensed up, but then she stopped trashing and seemed to calm down a bit. Seeing how she had calmed down, Davis began to soundlessly stroke her hair slowly and carefully. After a few more moments of small tenseness, Kari's body seemed to relax and she regained her calm breathing. To say that Davis was stunned would be an understatement. He looked down at his friend in disbelief as her lips twitched into a small but peaceful smile. Davis couldn't help but smile himself. It was so futile to think about what had just occurred it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Kari felt well now and that she was able to smile again, although a weak smile. Feeling warm inside just by looking at her when she smiled like that, Davis felt like the fight ahead of them was so distant. He took a deep breath and looked down at the smiling Kari. No matter what happened and what might lie ahead of them, Davis vowed that no matter what, he wouldn't let anything wipe out Kari's smile.

…

Far away from the base where Davis watched over Kari, a crack appeared in the air. It eventually opened up into a large hole in thin air, causing nearby trees to sway from the shock wave. As the air opened up, a blinding light covered the entire area and when it faded, two silhouettes stood where the crack had been just a moment ago, looking out over the landscape. The winds that blew over the hill made their clothes look like they were flowing. The smaller one was a human boy, about 15 in age with light brown hair that were standing on edge. He wore a light brown t-shirt and a pair of darker brown pants. His right arm held a gauntlet of some kind that offered slight protection and he topped of his appearance with a pair of black and white sneakers and loose fitting gloves. The silhouette behind him belonged to a dragon man digimon clad in black rubber armor. Draconian wings sprouted from its back and its head was covered in a metallic helmet.

"Hey, remember this place pal?" Ryo said as Cyberdramon lifted his head and sniffed suspiciously in the air, as if trying to confirm a certain scent. After a few moments of sniffing, the dragon digimon replied:

"My original... Digital world!"

...

Dorumon felt like his head had been used as a stepping stone. He could barely move any limbs at all and his gaze was hazy. The Mushroomon were gone, but where had he been taken? He couldn't make out any characteristics from his surroundings, but from the sounds of it, he was in a city of some kind.

"Hey, you ok?"

Hearing a voice above his head, the animal digimon attempted to look up but was met with resistance from his own body. Whoever was standing over him must have noticed how he struggled, cause he felt a pair of gentle hands grab his head and slowly move it into a more comfortable position. Despite the painful shock it sent through his chest, Dorumon managed to mumble a "thank you" before slipping back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N:** So we got a few loose fitting ends now! If you wonder where the hell Dorumon will fit into the story, please be patient and see. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and that it is enough to satisfy you for the time it will take for me to get the next chapter up! And please review my work! :)

**I won't give you a preview of the next chapter today. So if you want to find out what will happen, stay patient and tune in to the next chapter of Digimon: Chaos Return!**


End file.
